


Personality

by Noemi_Artistries



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I just discovered this game, It's platonic ya'll, Platonic Relationships, nj I barely know what I am doing, so don't judge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 19:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15056078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noemi_Artistries/pseuds/Noemi_Artistries
Summary: Lieutenant Toshinori Yagi meets the android from Cyberlife, and surprisingly enough starts to get along with him. From a plastic piece of crap, the android becomes like a son to him.





	Personality

**Author's Note:**

> IDK okay, I just wanted to write Dad Might fluff.

It probably wasn’t the smartest thing to do, but at this point, Toshinori Yagi really did not care. The bartender in front of him just sighed as he asked for another shot. If someone had told Toshinori five years ago that he would now be a broken man that tried to drink his troubles away, he would have laughed and deny that statement. 

Look at him now, bruised, ruined, and now being tracked down by a detective android. 

Wait what…?

“Hello Lieutenant Yagi.” 

Toshinori turned around and saw a young looking android with slicked back green-black hair, dressed in a professional suit and tie. He looked optimistic and kind, for an android. 

“Uh… Hi? What the heck are you doing here?” Toshinori asked.  

“My name is Izuku. I am the android sent from Cyberlife. Earlier tonight, you were assigned a case on deviants. Company procedures indicate that I come and assist you in the investigation.” The android replied. 

Toshinori groaned. Of course he would be given a case where he had to deal with an  _ android _ . Of course. 

“Leave me alone. Go by yourself. You can go and throw your investigation out the window.” Toshinori groaned, frowning at the android. 

Green eyes blinked confusingly back at him. “Uh… I’m sorry Lieutenant, but an investigation can’t be thrown out the window.” Izuku replied, tilting his head to the size. 

Toshinori groaned as he face-palmed. “Why do you care so much? You barely even know who I am.” He replied. 

Izuku’s brows knitted in frustration. “Well, for one thing, I know that you were top in your class, and about five years ago, you were considered the top officer of the Mustafu State Police Force (MPF). You are a formidable officer and a respected man, Lieutenant. With all these facts in mind, you were given this case on deviants. Similar to you, I was given a mission, and I never fail my missions.” Izuku replied. 

Toshinori rolled his eyes and went back to his glass. Normally, if one ignored an android long enough, they would return to follow previous instructions. 

Yet, at that moment, among other moments, Toshinori realizes that Izuku wasn’t like normal androids. 

Izuku, with shaking fingers, grabbed Toshinori’s glass and spilled the alcohol down the table, gone. 

“I think you’re r-ready now, Lieutenant.” Izuku said, giving a small frown at Toshinori. 

At that point, Toshinori was mad. Truth be told, irrationally mad, but mad nonetheless. He grabbed Izuku by the collar and scowled at him. 

“What’s going to stop me from breaking you apart, piece by piece you piece of plastic?!” He exclaimed, screaming into the android’s face. 

What was odd was that Izuku was sweating. An android, nervous? Must be seeing stuff from the booze… 

“Your sense of duty, Lieutenant. Also the fact that I cost a small fortune.” Izuku said quickly, trying to keep his voice steady. 

Toshinori glared at the green-eyed android, then let him go with a sigh. He gave the bartender some money, and groaned as he left, aware that Izuku was right at his heels. 

Once the two of them get to the crime scene, despite telling the android to stay in the car, Izuku doesn’t listen and follows Toshinori. While expecting to be annoyed out of his mind about the android, Izuku pleasantly presented himself as both professional, and _ actually useful _ .

And as their investigations continue, things started to change constantly between Toshinori and Izuku. 

As more deviants showed up, Toshinori started to wonder something he thought he never would think; what if he, along with Izuku, were on the wrong side?

What if these deviants were actually… _ alive?  _

And as time went on, this started to ring true in Izuku as well. 

When they were chasing after the deviant on the roof, and Toshinori was about to fall to his death from the ledge, he didn’t even sense hesitation when he felt Izuku grab him and pull him back up onto the roof. It was the first sense of emotion that Toshinori actually realized was there in Izuku. 

And he then realized that his partner in detective work was a lot more emotional that he realized. Toshinori’s constant annoyance over life and androids were put on hold as he realized that even prior to Izuku saving him constantly, he had personality.

An  _ android  _ had  _ personality _ . 

Welp, after that Toshinori started to pay more attention to Izuku. 

Izuku saving him, Izuku not having the nerve to shoot any of the deviants, Izuku being kind and patient with frustrating people. 

At some point, Toshinori realizes that he started to see Izuku as a friend. 

At some point, both he and Izuku realized that androids shouldn’t feel like friends. 

Not unless… 

They were casually sitting in the park, Toshinori eating a surprisingly healthier sandwich (guess who convinced him to buy that over a greasy hamburger?), when Izuku, sitting next to him, suddenly clutched his heart and bent down, LED blinking red. 

“Woah, Izuku. You alright?” Toshinori asked, setting his sandwich aside next to him on the bench. He placed a hand on the android’s shoulder for comfort, worry etching into his eyes. 

“I-I… I’m… You shouldn’t need to ask me that…” Izuku mumbled, sweat coming down his brow. 

“I shouldn’t be feeling afraid. I shouldn’t be worried about what is to come… I shouldn’t be sparing every deviant comes my way! I… I…” Izuku suddenly stopped, and his pupils shrunk to an impossibly small size, sending shivers down Toshinori’s spine. 

“I-I’m going to become a deviant…” Izuku said, frantically grasping his head in concern, tears streaming down his face. “I-I-I’m already broken. I-I failed her… I’m broken… Of course I’m failing… They-They’ll shut me down, I-”

Izuku was cut off with Toshinori hugging the hyperventilating android. 

“Okay, here me right now son. Nobody, and let me repeat; NOBODY is touching you. Nobody is going to hurt you. Nobody is going to deactivate you. You aren’t broken. You never were broken. You only woke up.” Toshinori smiled as he gently ruffled the android’s hair, causing it to go wild and free in curls. “You’re you. You’re Izuku.” 

Izuku glanced at Toshinori for a moment, wiping away his tears. “Y-You s-sure?” 

Toshinori smiled and nodded. “My boy, I literally hated your guts a couple of days ago. Look at me now. I’m literally telling you to deviate. It’s okay, Izuku.”

And Izuku then gave one of his rare, bright smiles, tears still streaming his eyes. It’s almost as if he’s finally given the opportunity to be himself. “Th-Thank you, Lieutenant.” 

“Toshinori, my boy. Wow, you really are a cry baby aren’t you?”

Izuku gave a quiet chuckle before nodding. “Yeah… You know what…” 

Toshinori nodded when he saw the understanding in Izuku’s eyes. “Go, I’ll be ready.”

Izuku nodded, and shakily got up. After lending the boy some cloths, Toshinori sent him off. Off to Jericho.

He only hoped he’d be able to see Izuku again after the chaos between humans and androids dimmered down.

**Author's Note:**

> *cue Best Ending scene with Toshinori and Izuku in the snow, hugging*
> 
> Feedback is greatly appreciated :D


End file.
